The Impossible Mission: Operation Cookies
by Arisu
Summary: The Gundam Pilots have faced many challenges. BUt the wrost is now before them. The task of baking cookies. Co-Written by Miko (Quatre_No_Miko03@yahoo.com)


The Impossible Mission  
"Operation Cookies"  
  
  
By: Quatre No Miko (quatre_no_miko03@yahoo.com)  
&  
Alys (mazzei@isoc.net)   
  
  
A Joke:  
  
  
A spokesperson advised today that the Pillsbury   
Doughboy has died due to repeated pokes to the belly. He   
was 71. Doughboy was buried in one of the largest funeral   
ceremonies in recent years. Dozens of celebrities turned   
out including: Mrs. Butterworth, the California Raisins,   
Hungry Jack, Betty Crocker and, the Hostess Twinkies. The   
graveside was piled high with flours, as long-time friend   
Aunt Jemima delivered the eulogy describing Doughboy as "a   
man who never knew how much he was kneaded." The Doughboy   
rose quickly in show business but his later life was   
filled with many turnovers. He was not considered a very   
smart cookie, wasting much of his dough on half-baked   
schemes. Still even as a crusty old man he was a roll   
model for millions. Doughboy was survived by his second   
wife: Play Dough. They have two children and one in the   
oven. The funeral was held at 3:50 for about 20 minutes.   
Doughboy will be missed by the many who loved to poke fun   
at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And Now the Story!!!  
  
  
  
"THE BUTTER IS STILL FROZEN!" growled Trowa as he   
again pushed the defrost button on the microwave. "How   
long does it take for BUTTER to defrost? I mean what kind   
of idiot puts butter in the freezer anyway?"  
  
"Does it really matter if it is still frozen? I   
mean it is going to be baked anyways, so it should be ok   
to have it a little frozen," complained Heero as he   
watched Trowa fuse over the butter and microwave again.  
  
"Well the instructions say to use softened butter,   
but if it hasn't softened after seven minutes, I guess we   
could use it as it is; I don't think it will cause us   
problems later," sighed Quatre as he opened another drawer   
looking for the rest of the mixer pieces. After finding   
nothing again, he slammed it closed with even a louder   
sigh.  
  
"Do we have enough of the ingredients?" asked Duo   
as he popped a couple of chocolate chips in his mouth.  
  
"Well we WOULD if you would stop eating them,"   
said Heero, "I mean we only have that bowl of chips, we   
can't waste them on you."  
  
"It was only 2 or 3 chips. Don't have a cow   
Heero," said Duo as he sneaked a couple more when Heero   
wasn't looking.  
  
"What a bunch of weaklings, the famous Gundam   
Pilots being beaten by a recipe for chocolate chip   
cookies," Wufei grumbled as he set a bowl on the counter.  
  
"You know Wufei this would have never happened if   
you would have just kept your mouth shut around the   
girls," said Trowa calmly as he gave Wufei a not so   
pleased look.  
  
  
  
  
************* Flashback ***********  
  
  
  
"Okay guys. This is the big one. On the count of   
three, PUSH!" said Jasmine to the other girls beside her.   
"This piece of suit is going to be the hardest to move."  
  
"Don't you think we already ready know that Jaz?"   
asked Laura who was getting tired from working all day.  
  
"I hate cleaning up after the guys," complained   
Lizzy as she stretched her sore muscles.  
  
"I mean good God, how many times do we have to   
tell them that if they destroy someone they've got to   
clean up afterwards?" seriously said Monica with a slight   
grin on her face.  
  
After laughing at Monica's joke, the girls went   
back to pushing the broken piece of mobile suit lying   
before them. The girls and others had been working all   
day cleaning up after the battle that had taken place a   
few miles from their home early today. Their boyfriends   
(a.k.a. the Gundam Pilots except Wufei who is a jerk) had   
supposedly been in a meeting the entire time and were not   
there to help. It had been a very long day and the girls   
were not in the best of moods. While they were pushing a   
voice came from behind them.  
  
"Women are such weaklings," said Wufei in his   
usual tone.   
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…No, you did not just say   
that," growled Lizzy as she stopped working.  
  
"But look at you four. You know you can't move   
that," laughed Wufei.  
  
"Alright that's it Wuffy! If you don't shut up   
right now I'm going to beat you with a stick!" snapped   
Monica. Then with a quick thought (which is an   
improvement for her) said, "Ok, well maybe I won't beat   
you, but I'll have Quatre do it!"  
  
"Have me do what?" asked Quatre, as he and the   
other pilots walked up behind Wufei.  
  
"Quatre! Beathimwithastick!" whined Monica   
looking at Quatre pleadingly.  
  
"What in the hell is she saying?" Trowa asked   
Lizzy.  
  
"She wants Quatre to beat Wuffy with a stick," she   
replied.  
  
"Do not call me Wuffy," growled Wufei as he glared   
at the girls. "And Quatre I wouldn't even try to beat me   
with a stick if you know what's good for you."  
  
Before Quatre could reply, Lizzy opened her mouth   
  
again.  
  
"Woof, woof, woof."  
  
One could almost see the smoke coming out of   
Wufei's ears as Heero and Duo grabbed his arms and held   
him back.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Duo; who was   
struggling to hold onto Wufei.  
  
"We can't leave you guys alone at all. What are   
you trying to do? Start another war?" asked Heero calmly.  
  
"He started it!" yelled Lizzy, looking back at the   
girls for agreement.  
  
"No I didn't! I only stated the truth," said   
Wufei in retaliation.  
  
"Oh don't even try to sound all innocent!" Monica   
yelled glaring at Wufei.  
  
"Okay one at a time tell us what happened," said   
Quatre looking at everyone sternly.  
  
"I only stated how the girls were having trouble   
moving this piece of mobile suit," Wufei said calmly.  
  
"Only stated! Hello! You called us weaklings!"   
said Lizzy annoyed.  
  
"Oh Wufei, not the whole weakling thing again. You   
know, you are never going to get a girl to like you if you   
insult them all the time," sighed Duo as he let Wufei go.   
  
"Anyone who would like him would have to be on the   
zero system if you ask me," whispered Jaz to Laura; making   
sure it was heard by everyone else. Not able to help   
themselves, Monica and Lizzy started laughing at the   
comment. Duo was also laughing hard, and Quatre was trying   
his best not to; but he wasn't doing very well. For a   
split second Heero and Trowa smiled at the joke, but it   
was gone before anyone could really notice.  
  
"You know," started Trowa as everyone began to   
calm down; "Wufei does have a point. You guys shouldn't be   
trying to do stuff you know you can't do."   
  
"Yea, you guys know you aren't strong enough to   
move that. You should have let us do it for you," said Duo   
looking back at Quatre and Heero for their agreement. Both   
nodded in approval of what he said, none of them noticing   
the changing moods of the girls.   
  
"Aren't strong enough?" asked Jaz with an   
angry/upset look on her face.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Lizzy who   
was getting angrier by the moment.  
  
"Well, it means, uh…" started Trowa who was   
finally noticing that the girls were not too pleased with   
any of them at the moment.  
  
"Quatre, you're not agreeing with them are you?   
You don't think I'm weak do you?" asked Monica with a bit   
of a sad/annoyed look on her face.  
  
"No, its, its not that. I just think, well you   
know…"  
  
"You just can't move that. We all know it. It was   
sweet of you to try, but now you better let us men do the   
rest," said Duo.  
  
"Let you MEN do the rest!" shouted Lizzy as Monica   
started her ever famous quaking fists.   
  
"Who do you think you are? If I weren't an   
Aquarius I swear I would beat you all with a stick! You   
are so lucky I'm a pacifist!" yelled Monica.  
  
"If you are such a pacifist, then why don't you   
just go and join Miss Relena Pain in the Ass, Miss   
Monica," said Wufei under his breath. "And you know what.   
The rest of you should go with her."  
  
"That was dumb," said Heero as he backed away.  
  
"Oh yea," added Trowa who was joining him.   
  
"Yea, you guys better get out of here. I swear if   
you don't get out of my sight, there is going to be a war   
that even the famous Gundam Pilots can't win," yelled   
Lizzy.  
  
"Grr," added Monica.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************** End Flash Back *******************  
  
  
  
"You know that really wasn't all my fault," said   
Wufei, "If Duo hadn't opened his big mouth this would have   
never happened."  
  
"Well if you hadn't pissed them off earlier, I   
wouldn't have said anything," shouted Duo as he through a   
chocolate chip at him.  
  
"If you want to start a fight, I swear Nataku and   
I can give you one."  
  
"Will you two just shut up already?" yelled   
Quatre, as he then quickly ducked as a chocolate chip came   
flying at him and ended up hitting the person behind him   
right between the eyes.  
  
"DUO!!!!" roared Heero as he glared angrily at   
him. "I swear if you don't stop goofing around I am going   
to tell Jaz that you have been sneaking around with   
Hilde!"  
  
"You do that, and I tell Laura the reason you were   
missing the other night was because you were with the   
bitch Relena all night."  
  
"I am so glad we don't have old girlfriends that   
can ever be brought back up again," said Trowa as he and   
Quatre watched the two argue for a while longer. Looking   
around the kitchen Quatre saw the mess that was once the   
counters, floor, and everything else that was in the room.   
The pilots themselves very covered in cookie mess, and the   
bowl of "cookie dough" was just sitting on the counter   
untouched and un-noticed.   
  
"Would you two give it a rest already? I mean come   
on. This is not helping the situation," shouted Quatre,   
getting the attention of the two fighting pilots.   
  
Glaring at each other one more time, Duo and Heero stopped   
shouting at each other.   
  
"Guys, I'm going to get some towels to clean up   
with. Why don't you guys start preheating the oven," said   
Duo over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.  
  
"We're really not going to give this stuff to the   
girls are we?" asked Trowa, eyeing their creation. "I mean   
it doesn't look safe."  
  
"Oh it's fine. What does it matter anyways? Their   
just stupid, weak…"  
  
"Wufei," growled Trowa. "Do not even start that."  
  
A few minutes later, just as the oven was beeping,   
Duo came rushing into the room.  
  
"Problem. Monica and Lizzy are heading this way.   
Hurry up and put those cookies into the oven."  
  
"But I don't think…" started Trowa as Duo pushed   
the bowl into his hands and handed Quatre a spoon.   
  
"You two handle the cookies, Heero, Wufei, and I   
will stall the girls," rushed Duo as he pushed the other   
two out the door. Before leaving himself, he switched the   
oven onto high, and then walked out the door himself just   
as the girls were heading into the dining room.  
  
"What in the world?" started Lizzy, seeing three   
of the Gundam Pilots covered in what looked like most of   
the food from the kitchen.  
  
"What in the hell did you three get into?" asked   
Monica, almost falling over in laughter.   
  
"Um well, you see," started Heero, looking at the   
closed door the behind him.  
  
"The kitchen exploded. You know, enemies and all.   
Always blowing up those kitchens first," said Duo looking   
at the other two for help. Heero just shook his head, as   
Wufei looked away with an "I don't know him" look on his   
face.  
  
"Right… Um, where are Trowa and Quatre?" asked   
Lizzy, shaking with laughter.   
  
"There in the kitchen. They will be out soon,"   
said Wufei before Duo could open his mouth again.   
  
Just then black smoke started creeping out from above the   
door, and coughing could be heard inside the room.  
  
"Oh my God! The kitchen is on fire. Did it really   
blow up?" shouted Monica pushing her way through, into the   
guarded room, Lizzy and the others not far behind.  
  
Once inside, Monica just stared at what was once a   
kitchen. Lizzy, leaning against the counter for support   
looked at Trowa and Quatre who were holding a tray of what   
looked like black rocks.   
  
"You really did blow up the kitchen," she mumbled.  
  
"Lizzy, your room is cleaner than this," said   
Monica, once she was able to speak again.   
  
"What happened here Trowa?" asked Lizzy. "And we   
  
are so not cleaning this up. Right Monica?"  
  
"Heck yea. I'm not cleaning this up. So what did   
happen here?"  
  
"Um well you see, we knew you were mad and all,"   
started Quatre, looking down at the floor with a guilty   
face.  
  
"So we decided to make it up to you," added Duo.  
  
"We thought cookies would be a good idea," said   
Heero.  
  
"So we tried to make cookies. It didn't exactly   
work," finished Trowa.  
  
"Aw! How sweet. It's a shame that we had already   
forgiven them though," said Monica as she hugged Quatre   
around the neck.  
  
"I think I am going to be sick," mumbled Wufei and   
Lizzy at the same time.  
  
"Hey, Monica we need to go. See you guys later."  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Duo as he looked   
hopefully at the girls and then back at the mess.  
  
"Well, we need to get back to Laura and Jazz. We   
only came here for a snack," said Lizzy as she and Monica   
headed back out the door. Before they got far, Monica   
turned around and ran back into the kitchen.  
  
"Oops, almost forgot the snack," she laughed as   
she opened the fridge and pulled out a roll of pre-made   
cookie dough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Well What do you think? E-Mail us ok?  
  
mazzei@isoc.net - Alys  
  
quatre_no_miko03@yahoo.com - Quatre No Miko 


End file.
